Love Over Comfort: The Proposal Series
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: When everything has suddenly become too much for Blue, she decides to let Green have the comfort that he always wanted by breaking up with him. With the help of the Dex holders, can Green open her eyes enough to get her to see that he cant be without her?


Hey! My first Pokemon story!

I just have to say that I totally love Oldrival shipping and I totally support the Green/Blue or Blue/Green.

This took a lot of time and was not easy to write. Especially since I had one hell of a nasty cold all week. I'm mostly over it but not completely. Good enough to finally publish this.

I'm going to try and start a Proposal series starting with these guys. Recommendations are welcome and ideas are more than helpful!

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

><p>I had done it again. God, you would think that after the last heartbroken look she gave me I would learn. This time was supposed to be special and I had just ruined it.<p>

I had been at the gym where I was about to leave, but a young trainer just barged in to the gym and demanded a battle. I couldn't just tell him that I had to blow him off for a date, so I battled him.

I won, for the record, but I knew that excuse would **not **be okay with Blue.

I ran down the street where I saw her: Her dress was classy, her hair in that rare up-do that she only ever wore to fancy restaurants and dates with me, and high-heels. She looked more perfect than ever but as I saw her face I urged myself to run faster.

She had just been crying.

One thing to know about Blue: She **never** cries. **Ever**. Not unless she is **seriously **upset. Or one of her bones is broken.

One tear slid down her face and I knew she was absolutely on the verge of a breakdown.

I skidded to a stop just as she wiped away a stray tear. She tensed as she felt my presence but she didn't look at me. I didn't blame her but we had to talk.

"Blue." I whispered. "I...I'm so sorry. I know this is probably the fiftieth time I've been late, but a trainer was at the gym and he just wouldn't let me go!"

She turned to face me and I think my heart broke right there. I could nearly hear it shatter like glass.

"It's okay Green." She whispered. She gave me one of her famous teary smiles. This time the tears were real. "It's fine. I understand that the Gym is your first priority. I get that."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Blue." I put my hand on her lower back. "C'mon. Lets go have some dinner. I'm sure you-" I stopped as she put a hand on my arm, removing my hand from her back.

"Green." She said hesitantly. "I don't think this is going to work, us going out I mean." She looked down and started to cry. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just looked down. I knew this was going to happen. I had blown off our dates so many times I often wondered why we didn't break up sooner. Shaking her head and mumbling sorry again she ran off, leaving me to wonder what I was going to do now.

Unnoticed by me, there was a magazine lying on the ground just a few feet away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! You there!" I turned my head to see two women, both with <em>**_way _**_too much makeup on_, _both with their arms crossed and both with angry expressions on their faces. One had brown hair and one had blond. It was the blond that spoke. "You're Blue right?"_

_Raising an eyebrow, I nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Is something wrong?"_

_Blondie's friend snorted. "Something wrong? Hell yeah something is _**_wrong_**_! You are going out with Green Oak! You're not even that great! You're just a second runner-up and even _**_that's_**_ not an excuse! You're just a two-faced slut who needs Green's money. Go to hell you bitch!" By the time the brunette started talking, Blondie had to hold her back from socking me in the face._

_It was my turn to snort, though mine sounded less like a pig. I had encountered people like this. People who told me to break up with the amazing Green Oak because he deserved better than me. "So what if I'm going out with Green? It's not like he would go for a woman like you two sluts." Okay so I admit; normally I was better with my words. Green was late, _**_again_**_, and these two were pissing me off._

_Blond chuckled and pushed her friend out of the way. "Well before you die of heartbreak, I wanted to show you this!" She shoved a magazine she had in hand in my face. On one of the pages it held the caption, "_**_Green Oak's New Girlfriend?_**_" Under it was a picture of Green and a woman talking. Next to it was a shot that looked like they were kissing._

_My heart split in two and fell to the ground._

_Then I realized who she was and I started laughing._

_The two bitches looked at me like I was insane._

"_That," I chuckled. "is my friend Sapphire! She went over to the Viridian Gym because she asked Green for some extra tips on gym battles since she is going to try and win the Johto League. She has a crush on someone else! I can't believe you two thought that..." I couldn't help but burst out laughing again._

_The two women realized the situation and ran, dropping the magazine in the process. I was still bent over laughing. People passing me on the street looked at me like I was crazy. A woman in an expensive dress laughing like a lunatic was probably not what most people saw every day._

_I finally stopped laughing and picked up the forgotten magazine._

_T__hen I started thinking about him. Green I mean._

_He was on the cover of the magazine and I had to chuckle at the picture. He was scowling, as always, and I knew it was because he hated things like this. Although he loved being a gym leader he hated the constant paparazzi, the ever aggressive fan-girls and all the interviews, and photo-shoots that came with being a gym leader and first runner-up at the Kanto League. Not to mention he did help save the Earth five times. Although I was second runner-up and helped all five times, the press didn't bother me as much as it bothered him._

_I bit my lip._

_If I wasn't dating him would some of the paparazzi leave him alone? Ever since we started going out last year the press had been bothering us more than usual. He always complained to me that they always asked if they could take photos of him and his Pokemon while he battled some poor trainer. He always said no, but there always seemed to be some photos of the battle no matter how much he blocked the windows._

_Maybe...maybe if I wasn't dating him, the press would take it a little more easy on him?_

_Just the thought of it made a tear slide down my cheek._

_I gasped._

_I hadn't cried since the day I was kidnapped. Or since the day I saw my parents taken from my eyes by Deoxys. Ever since then I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, no matter what._

_Yet here I was, a lone tear slipping off my face._

_I balled up the magazine and threw it a few feet away. Thankfully no one was walking there._

_Another lone tear slipped down my cheek again and I rubbed it away again._

_I was going to help Green whether he liked it or not._

_Whether _**_I_** _liked it or not._

* * *

><p>"SHE DID IT JUST BECAUSE OF THAT?" I screamed. I could see Yellow shrinking away from the phone and I immediately felt bad. She shouldn't be under this much stress, especially since she was four months pregnant. "Sorry Yellow, but that doesn't even sound like Blue."<p>

"I know!" She protested. "Even I thought it was stupid! But what those girls said really affected Blue. Especially since you complain to her all the time about the press. This isn't your fault, Green."

I bit back a curse. Of course this was **_my_** fault. If only I had shown up a little earlier and cut down the complaining this wouldn't be happening.

I sighed. "Yellow I need you to call Crys while I get in touch with Ruby. There is something I need them to do for me."

* * *

><p><em>I remember this old temple I found on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest.<em>

_It was just after we had defeated Archie and his Kyogre. Yellow had returned to the Viridian Forest and Red went with her since he didn't have anywhere else to go. Crys went to Pallet Town to help Professor Oak and Rald went with her as her assistant. Gold went back to Johto to compete in the League there and being the explorer she is, Sapph went with him. Ruby went to the Sinnoh region to compete in contests there. Apparently he's a real hot-shot and got super famous seriously quickly. Green went back to Viridian City and re-claimed his spot as the Viridian Gym leader. Silver is his apprentice and trains under him. He hopes to someday claim that spot since his father used to do it. I myself am a challenger in the Unova league and I have already won six badges. I still need to get Brycen's and someone named Iris's gym badge._

_I had just gotten my first badge when I got a call from Rald telling me that we were going to have a reunion. It had been four years since we all saw each other so I went. Everything was great, especially the food Ruby, Yellow and Crys had made! Red and Yellow announced their engagement, Gold told Crys that he liked her (although Rald had a fit about it and took forever to calm down) and Ruby accidentally confessed that he remembered everything that happened on Mirage Island! Of course, he ran away immediately with Sapph running after him. We never did get the whole story but they came back blushing and holding hands._

_I think I know what happened._

_Anyway, we had all started talking after we finished eating and I wandered away from the group to go exploring. Yellow had told me of an abandoned temple that resided in the forest just a little ways away from where we had stopped to eat lunch and I was curious._

_After a few minutes I came to an overgrown hedge that stopped right in the middle of the forest. I tried to get around it but I eventually came to a lake full of Gyarados. I make my Turtley work hard and all, but even I'm not cruel enough to just throw him into a lake filled with Gyarados. __So I went back to my original spot where I stopped and had Ditty transform into Red's Saur to part the hedge in half with his vine whip and razor leaf. Thanking Ditty and returning it to it's Pokeball, I stepped between the thick hedges to find myself in front of a marvelous temple._

_It's style is like one would see in a Greek temple. Giant vines climbed the marvelous columns that held up the structure. At the back was a giant stone statue of Mew covered in Ivy. Above it were carvings of the legendary bird trio Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres: all of whom I had captured just a few years ago._

_I sighed. It seemed like an eternity since then._

"_Blue?" I quickly turned around to see Green walking up to me. "What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you." __I groaned. They couldn't last without me for ten minutes? __He chuckled. "Don't worry, I told them to wait while I would find you."_

_I sighed in relief. "Thanks Green. I needed some peace."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You needed to come out to the middle of the forest to get it?"_

_I blushed. "Y-Yellow told me about this place. I figured since everybody has a partner except for you Emerald and I, I would be able to get some peace."_

"_Wh__at do you need peace from exactly?"_

_I bit my lip. My parents had died a few months ago and I hadn't told anyone. My parents were retired and almost nobody came to the funeral. I didn't even tell Yellow and she was my best friend. Only Prof. Oak had come and that's because my father was friends with him. So naturally, Green knew._

"_Nothing." I lied._

_His eyes narrowed. "You're lying."_

_I sighed. He could read me way too easily. Wasn't I supposed to be the trickster in this group? Or was I starting to lose my edge now that I was a goodie-goodie? "I'm fine. I'm just sad about my parent's death."_

_His face remained expressionless. "I heard from Gramps."_

_Half of my lips curved down. I swear that old man is going to outlive us and _**_our _**_grandchildren. "Yeah, I know." I stretched my arms and turned away from the statue. "Well, it wasn't like they were gonna live forever. They are gone and I can't bring them back. Besides, it's fine. It's not like my opinion matters on the situation."_

"I_t does." I turned around to find that he was much closer than I expected. "Whether you like it or not Blue, someone is going to care what you think."_

_I smiled. "Who would care? I've got no one left except you guys. Even then, I'm almost never around." _

_He kissed me. It wasn't deep, but neither was it not passionate. Just enough for me to get the message._

"_I'll always care what you think Blue." He said as he released my lips. "Always."_

_I smiled and set my head on his chest as I gazed at the temple again. "Hey Green?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_"Do you think that if we ever get married, we could get married here?"_

_I could feel his smirk against my hair. "Maybe. If I survive dating you. I have a feeling my wallet is going be be feeling a lot lighter whenever you come back."_

_I scoffed and he ran away chuckling. I was about to run after him, but first I laid a rice ball at the edge of the statue as an offering. Green was so going to get it when I caught up to him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown to both of the young adults at the time, a pink Pokemon had been behind the statue the whole time. As the trainers left, the Pokemon sat next to it's statue counterpart, eating the rice ball left there by a blue-eyed trainer.<em>**

* * *

><p>It was just a phone call, nothing special. Its not like I was going to propose. Yet. I couldn't concentrate on that. Just pick up the phone, dial the number that I had memorized by heart, and wait for her to pick up the other end.<p>

How did the phone work again? I shook my head and tried to snap out of it. I was Green Oak, cool gym leader. I wouldn't get nervous over a phone call. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Blue?"

She paused and hesitantly answered me. "Green? Why are you calling?"

"I have something to tell you."

"But it's twelve at **night**!" She sounded really groggy. "Don't you think we can have this conversation in the morning? Like at the gym or my apartment? At the time when most humans actually get up in the morning? Or has Bill been been experimenting again and turned you into a nocturnal Pokemon?" She was mad.

Another thing about Blue: sarcasm comes naturally to her. If she gets mad, she will use it so much you won't be able to tell the difference between her normal speech and her sarcasm.

I sighed. "Sorry. Anyways, I have to tell you something."

"I figured it out the first time you told me, Sherlock. Just tell me so I get back to the land of the dead and hopefully never see your face again." Ouch. She really is pissed.

"Tomorrow..." I backtracked. "Actually, later today, can you meet me at the temple?"

She paused for a minute before speaking quietly. "Why?"

"Please?"

"Name one reason I should."

"...Because you still love me." I was hanging out on a limb and it was the best I had.

She was so quiet for so long I almost thought she hung up. Then she sighed. "God what am I doing?" She muttered. Louder she said, "Alright. What time?"

I sighed in relief. There was some hope. "Be there by ten at night tomorrow."

"So, you're telling me," She growled each word. Uh-oh. "that you have called this afternoon instead of WASTING MY SLEEP TIME!" Luckily I was holding the receiver away from my ear as she started speaking.

"Sorry?" I offered sheepishly, only to realize she hung up. I sighed.

Hopefully she was still coming tomorrow. That reminded me, I still needed to call Ruby and ask him about the dress.

* * *

><p><em>That ASS! I could have been <em>**_sleeping_**_ and he had the nerve to wake me up to tell me about a meeting that was _**_twenty-one hours away_**_! I was going to slaughter him the next time I saw him! He better count his blessings that I was on the other side of the city, nowhere close to his house or the Gym._

_I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten him so excited that he couldn't wait until now to tell me._

"_Oh well." I thought as I readjusted my covers. "I'll find out tomorrow."_

_Whether I liked it or not, I grumbled._

* * *

><p>Clothes? Check.<p>

Decorations? Check.

Guest list? Check.

Catering? Check.

The groom being nervous as hell? Triple check.

"Relax dude." Gold patted my shoulder. "Don't be so nervous."

"You aren't the one getting married." I snapped. "You haven't even proposed to her yet."

He nervously chuckled. "I know. Crys reminds me every day. Just take a few deep breaths and you'll be less nervous."

I did as he said. "Sorry. You know I'm just nervous."

He nodded. "I understand. After all, you are about to propose to the love of your life and even though you did waste thousands of dollars getting everything set up, she might say no-"

"GOLD!" Crystal came out of nowhere and smacked his head. "Shut up! You're making him nervous. I'm sorry about him Green...Green?"

Too late. I was near a panic attack.

* * *

><p><em>Jesus. You'd think that ass would just wait until I actually got up instead of making me lose my beauty sleep. I swear I'm going to kill him when I see him. I still wonder what was so important that he had to wake me up before the sun came up.<em>

_I hadn't seen Silver when I woke up that morning and that in and itself was weird. Usually when I came back from Unova, he would wake me up with a bed-and-breakfast celebration. When I got up that morning and went to the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge._

Sorry about breakfast. I left some money on the counter for you to treat yourself with since I've gone out to meet with someone. I'll be back tonight.

– **_S_**_._

_Again, weird. _

_Then there was the fact that I couldn't contact anyone! Nobody, not even Ruby, who always kept his PokeGear on. I couldn't help but suspect something was going on._

* * *

><p>I woke up to Yellow fanning me with a handkerchief. Her face went from worried to relieved as she called for Crystal. "He's waking up."<p>

Crystal rushed over, a look of relief spreading across her face. "Thank God! I though Gold had drove you to a panic attack!"

I shook my head. "What time is it?"

Red came over and checked his watch. "Its about nine."

I got up quickly. "I've only got an hour? Is everything ready?"

Sapphire ran over to us and all of our jaws dropped. Her dress was something none of us ever thought she would wear. She blushed and muttered a few curse words directed at a certain man wearing a tux I could see organizing the tables on the other end of the temple.

How Ruby managed to do it, I will probably never want to know.

"If y'all done starin', you'd notice tha' Green's not eve' 'n his monke' suit yet." Everyone except me chuckled. I was still panicking over the fact that I had less than an hour to make sure everything was perfect. I started to get up, but Red pushed me down.

"**You** will rest while Ruby makes sure his measurements are correct for your tux." He nodded over to Ruby, who was running over here with a black bag in his hands.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Everyone protested. I sighed while Ruby dragged me away to a tent filled with suits and dresses.

I was going to go nuts waiting.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly didn't know what to expect as I made my way through the forest. I knew that the temple was of some significance to us. It was, after all, the place where Green had kissed me.<em>

_If I was going to say I expected all of my friends to jump out at me, that would be a lie.__ I've sworn off lying since I swore off thieving._

_I was just walking through the hedges when suddenly everybody jumped out at me shouting, "SURPRISE!"_

_I could only stand in shock. The temple was decorated with baby blue and white streamers weaving around the temple columns, mixing with the ivy. There was a carpet that led from where I was standing to the back of the temple, where an alter had been placed. Chairs covered in white cloth were facing the alter where a priest was standing. All of our friends from all over had come in their best dresses and tuxes. I could see Gym leaders from all over the three regions in their best attires._

_Me? I was in a work-out outfit with black sneakers, gray sweats rolled-up to my knees and an oversized purple T-shirt with an Espeon and an Umbreon roughhousing. My hair was in a messy ponytail and I was sweaty._

"_What is going on here?" I heard myself say._

_Crys came forward first. She was wearing a gold halterneck dress that went to her knees and gold heels. She had golden bangles covering her wrists and she had even taken off her hat in exchange for gold clips. "Green asked us to do this as an apology."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "I was the one who broke up with him. Why is he apologizing?"_

_Gold came up beside Crys, wrapping an arm around her waist. I smirked inwardly when I noticed she didn't slap away his hand like she usually does. "I think he's apologizing for all the times he's ever been late on your dates."_

_I rolled my eyes and then dropped my jaw when I saw Sapphire. She was a vision in ruby red. Her strapless gown exposed her shoulders and flared out at her waist to her ankles, exposing her high-heeled, strappy sandals. Even her hair, which had been in pigtails since the moment I met her, was in curls cascading down her back with a dark red rose clip in her hair. Ruby was beside her wearing a black tuxedo with a sapphire blue bow tie. Even his hat had come off to expose his scar._

"_I always thought it was so sweet what Ruby did for Sapph when they were young." I thought. I giggled as I watched them. Sapph was blushing as Ruby put his hand on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She walked over to me and pulled me away from the crowd to a large tent set up beside the temple. Crys ran beside us and we met Yellow inside. She was wearing a cute square-neck, short, puffed sleeved red and white plad dress with red flats. The dress only reached to her knees, but was slightly flared at the waist and her pregnant stomach didn't stand out as much. Her hair was let down and she had a red headband instead of her usual hat._

"_You're so cute!" I squealed._

_She blushed and muttered, "Ruby got to me."_

_Crys clapped her hands like she was in a classroom. "Alright ladies lets get to work. Blue!" She pointed at me and then at a tub near the end of the tent. "Go take a bath. Sapph will help you."_

"_Wait a -" _

_My protests were cut off by Sapph who growled, "If I have to wear this stupid dress for nothing I will kill you. Now get in that tub before I _**_make_** _you."_

_Here's a little explanation about our dear Sapphire Birch: __If Sapph has ever _**_looked_**_ at a dress and not felt disgusted, that day there was world peace._

_If Ruby somehow made Sapph _**_wear_**_ a dress and not rip it into shreds the first few minutes of wearing it, he must have blackmailed her._

_Badly. Or worse. __In this case, it was the latter. Which is making her mood worse than usual._

_So I quickly obeyed while Yellow brushed my hair and Crys started to paint my nails._

* * *

><p>One minute and I was fidgeting. Five minutes and I was wondering what was taking so long. Ten minutes and I was ready to just pull my hair out and scream.<p>

Ruby, Gold, Silver, Red and I were all sitting on benches outside the temple and the four of them were going out of their minds to get me to calm down. When I get riled up I don't express it like most people. I fidget and then I bounce my foot so many times I've often been asked how I could keep doing that and not break my calm face.

I always shrug.

"THAT'S IT!" Gold shouted. "I can't take it anymore! Lets battle!"

We all looked at him like he was insane.

"No way!" Ruby shouted. "I made all of the Pokemon special outfits just for tonight and I will _**not**_ have them ruined! Do you know how much time it takes to make even one of them? _**A very** **long time**_!"

I always thought he was gay until I knew about what happened with Sapphire.

Crys suddenly ran inside to us. "She's almost ready!" She shouted.

I nodded. I was ready. And if she said no I would just keep asking until she said yes.

* * *

><p><em>At first I couldn't recognize myself. I was in a beautiful strapless gown, the color of snow. It was tight around my torso and chest while it flared out at my waist. It went as far as the floor and trailed out behind me. A huge light green ribbon was tied around my ribs. Sapph had me put on white peep toe pumps that made me a little taller, but were still hidden by my dress. Crys had given me ivory fingerless gloves that went from my elbow to my hands. They looked perfect with my dress! Yellow had been in charge of my hair. She had braided the chiffon see-through veil into my hair and then put in Jade stone clips.<em>

_I could hardly believe I was seeing myself in the mirror! I looked so beautiful._

_I turned to the girls. "Okay girls, seriously. What are you guys up to?"_

_Yellow giggled. "You still haven't figured it out?"_

_I crossed my arms and pouted. Truthfully, I had figured it out as soon as I walked through the hedged path, but I still wanted to go along with it._

_Sapph shook her head. "Well you aint gonna fin' out stayin' here. Les' go!" They dragged me out of the tent to a waiting Green, dressed in a black tux with a light blue bow tie. All of the guests were standing near the entrance of the table where they had a perfect view to watch the show._

* * *

><p>She was a vision of beauty. I heard Gold whistle as Yellow escorted her out of the tent.<p>

"Damn!" He drawled. "If she says no, I am so asking her out."

I heard footsteps, an "oomf!" a, "What'd you do that for!", and a growl but I didn't bother to look away from the goddess walking this way. Before she got to me, Yellow handed her a bouquet of light green roses, purple Windflowers and dark blue Platycodon. She looked a little surprised but took it anyway and continued her little parade where she stopped in front of me.

"Green." She hissed. "What is going on here?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Alright alright. Yes, I do know what's going on. Seriously, thought, couldn't you have just asked me earlier and saved me the trouble?"

I smirked. "Where would the fun in that be?"

She frowned. "You are spending way too much time with Gold."

A "Hey!" came out through the crowd, followed by the sound of something being hit.

* * *

><p><em>I chuckled as I heard Crys smacking Gold. They never change do they? I turn back towards Green, who was now bending down on one knee, offering me a tiny velvet box.<em>

_Rolling my eyes and smirked as I picked up the box and promptly gasped as I opened it. Inside was a blue opal ring in the shape of a butterfly on a sterling silver ring. Believe me when I say it was real sterling silver. As a former thief I would know._

_I couldn't believe he had really gotten this for me! He must have been practically starving himself just to afford this!_

"_Green." I whispered. "This must have cost you a fortune!"_

_He shook his head. "It was one of the only things my mom and dad left for me. Mom wanted my fiancee to have it when I got married."_

_I bit my lip and shook my head. "But I'm not your fiancee." I placed the box back in his hand and turned back to the tent so I could get out of this dress. But Green wouldn't let me go that easily as he grasped my hand._

"_Then I just need to ask you. Blue," He put his other hand on top of the one he was holding. "will you give me the honor of marring me?"_

_Everyone gasped and I swore the whole crowd leaned forward in anticipation to my answer._

_I clenched my free hand..._

* * *

><p>..And she whispered the one word that broke my heart, "No." She turned her head away from my heartbroken expression. "I'm sorry Green, but I can't marry you."<p>

"Why not?" Someone from the crowd called. I could have sworn it was Misty. "He's done all this just for you!"

She bit her lip again and I chuckled as I realized she was still holding on to that stupid belief that I wanted my peace more than I wanted her. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know why you broke up with me," I whispered. She stiffened but I went on. "and I can't believe you would be so stupid as to think that I want peace and quiet more than I want my loud and boisterous Blue."

"Hey!" She blushed prettily as she protested. "I am not that loud!"

I chuckled again. "Yes you are." I stopped her from interrupting. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, sometimes the press does get a little tiring, but you are worth every gossip column the press throws at me. I would take you over any girl that thinks she can do anything just because I'm her boyfriend. You have never asked me for anything that I couldn't offer and you give me everything in return. That's why I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. Because you are worth everything the world throws at me."

She chuckled. "Then I do believe you have a question to repeat to me."

* * *

><p><em>He smacked his head mockingly. "Of course. How could I forget? Ahem." He coughed and got down on one knee again. "Blue, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to become the one who will spend the rest of his life with you?"<em>

* * *

><p>She nodded. "Yes Green. You can have that honor."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The crowd went wild. Cheers were heard from everywhere within the palace temple. Green didn't care as he scooped me up in his arms...<em>

* * *

><p>...and kissed her. I kissed her with every ounce of devotion I had in me and she kissed back with just as much passion. I smirked against her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was going to be <strong>much<strong> better from now on.

* * *

><p><em>Daisy and Bill insisted on having a proper ceremony since everyone was already here. I didn't care so long as Green was the one on the other end of the isle. I chose Sapph and Crys as my bridesmaids and Yellow was the maid of honor. Silver was the one to escort me down the isle since he was pretty much the only family I had left. Red was Green's best man with Ruby and Gold escorting Sapph and Crys. Rald, dressed in a bright green tux, was the ring barer (we were going to make him the flower girl but you can see how that conversation went). We said our vows and just as we were about to kiss, someone screamed.<em>

* * *

><p>Blue and I craned our necks to see what all the fuss was about. As we laid our eyes on the pink Pokemon our jaws dropped (Well...the priest just fainted, but you get the idea). What in the world was Mew doing here?<p>

The legendary Pokemon flew down from the top of the statue to float in front of the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>It observed us carefully and then giggled and then flew down to stop in front of us. It circled us carefully before giggling again and tumbling around in the air. We all watched with awe and wonder as the famous pink Pokemon suddenly touched our foreheads. It closed its eyes and surged some sort of power through our bodies. After a few seconds it was over.<em>

* * *

><p>Blue suddenly snapped out of her staring and bowed to the legendary pink Pokemon. I followed suit and soon everyone was bowing. Mew said a few words in its language and hugged our heads. I could have sworn I hear the words "rice ball" in there somewhere.<p>

Then after a few more words it flew out of the temple and out into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was shocked beyond words. I couldn't blame them; the legendary Pokemon Mew, said to be the ancestor of all living Pokemon, had just flown into our wedding and blessed us.<em>

_Oh my God! The legendary Pokemon had just flown into my wedding and thanked me, using telepathy, for the rice balls I left it a year ago!_

_I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself from wobbling. Which was very hard considering the shoes I was wearing, but I somehow managed. Sapph and Crys were pinching each other, Red was hovering over a shocked Yellow and Gold was with Ruby and Silver helping a fainted Rald. Green was just staring at the spot where Mew had disappeared moments ago but I knew he was in shock as well._

_Honestly! We had faced worse before, so why was it such a shock to everyone?_

* * *

><p>Blue coughed. "Well, that just proves that Mew is ether a glutton or very thankful."<p>

Our audience turned to her, shocked expressions on their faces. Blaine came up to us, Mew beside him as always. "What do you mean Blue?"

She bit her lip and explained our story, leaving out a few details in between. "Then," She concluded. "as I was about to chase after Green, I put a rice ball down as an offering to Mew to be respectful. To think, the little guy actually came back and thanked me."

* * *

><p><em>They were all shocked beyond belief. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? We've faced evil organizations, power-hungry leaders and captured and calmed down legendary Pokemon and <em>**_this _**_of all things shocks you?"_

_Everyone blushed and looked down._

_Green coughed._

* * *

><p>I turned to Blue. "I do believe that the priest was about to say something before we got a little extra blessing."<p>

She giggled. "I do believe you are right." She glanced at the priest, who was still in shock. "Poor guy."

I shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Her expression was that of shock. "How could you be so heartless!"

* * *

><p><em>He shrugged again. "It happens all the time. No sense in worrying about since he'll wake up eventually."<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you would be so cruel! The man just fainted from shock and you're shrugging it off?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>He rubbed that spot between his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, Emerald fainted. And Yellow is close to doing it too."<em>

* * *

><p>She shook her head. "That's not the point!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Then what is the point exactly?"<em>

* * *

><p>"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?"<p>

_We turned to all the voices that had shouted at us._

* * *

><p>"For God's sake!" I recognized Gold's voice. "Will ya two just shut up and kiss already? It's a wedding for Christ's sake!" Shouts of agreement echoed the temple.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I shrugged and turned towards him.<em>

* * *

><p>I shook my head and turned towards her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then he leaned down...<em>

* * *

><p>And she tilted her head up..<p>

* * *

><p><em>To give me the best kiss ever<em>**_._**

* * *

><p>Cheers echoed the temple as we looked out towards our friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And we knew<em>

* * *

><p>We wouldn't have it any other way<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown to all of the guests, the Pokemon that had just made a surprised entrance was not to far away. Giving the newly-wed couple another blessing, it flew off into the distance, hoping to find another tasty treat j<em>****_ust like the one Blue gave it a year ago._**

* * *

><p>Oh. My, God! ELEVEN PAGES! THAT'S ELEVEN #$%^&amp;*() PAGES. I've never done anything this long! That took four days, ten hours a day! *Faints*<p>

*Wakes up* *Weakly* Review...please. *Faints again*


End file.
